Exited phosphor can be used as a laser source, for instance for laser phosphor displays (LPD). An LPD is a large-format display technology that uses lasers to activate the phosphor that can be used to create the images.
Laser light sources can be used for exiting a phosphor. Some laser light sources comprise arrays of laser diodes emitting collimated laser beams. An optical element focuses the laser beams onto the phosphor. Luminance of the exited phosphor is collected and collimated by a further optical element.
For instance, JP 2004327361 A describes a lighting device which comprises semiconductor light-emitting elements arranged so that emitted light converges into the optical converging point, and a fluorescent body arranged at the optical converging point emitting visible light by converting a wave length of the excited light emitted from the semiconductor light-emitting element. JP 2004341105 A addresses a light emitting diode emitting ultraviolet light which is used for the light source, and a visible light reflection film having characteristic that the ultraviolet light is transmitted and visible light is reflected is formed on the surface of a color wheel on the light source side, and phosphor layers respectively emitting the visible light corresponding to the color light beams.
US 2013/0314672 A1 discloses a light source unit comprising a light source for shining light and a light emitting member for emitting light using light shone from the light source as excitation light, wherein the light emitting member has a diffusion layer in at least a light shining area where light from the light source is shone for diffusion of the light so shone. US 2014/0022512 A1 addresses phosphor-based lamps for a projection display. Output of a plurality of excitation lasers is directed through small apertures of a recycling collar towards phosphor materials.
The laser diodes need cooling and adjustment and the components require some installation space for arrangement.